


Be the one to take my soul and make it undone

by Toshy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Mentions Of Blurryface, Sad Josh, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshy/pseuds/Toshy
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a star basketball player on his team and is the senior every one wants to kiss during high school in Columbus, Ohio. Some may think that he is the school's hero, and may be, but they have no idea how many questions his mind goes through in a day and how little time he has to think about those things.Joshua Dun is an angsty teen that suffers suicidal thoughts daily and just so happens to attend the same school as Tyler. Lately everything has been a little bit worse than usual and he can't constantly bother his best friend Hayley Williams to talk his off of a ledge.Josh and Tyler have so much in common, yet feel so unlike each other.When they get partnered up for their science project in school they find out a lot about each other they hadn't known before.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler wakes up from a nightmare panting at a loss for air from thrashing around during his frightening dream and feels his lungs tightened just as he breathes. He suffocates in his bedsheets dampened by his sweat before he gains control on his breathing pattern using a technique Jenna had taught him. In through the nose out through the nose he repeated in his mind over and over before he felt the iron grip around his lungs relent.

He forced himself to sit upright in his bed and reached for his phone that lay on his dresser next to his bed. He turns it on and winces a little as his eyes adjust to the bright green trees that are his screensaver. Tyler looks at the time. 2:18 Monday morning. Letting out an exasperated sigh he swings his legs over his bed to ludge down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Once he was inside he flicked the light on and stripped himself of the damp clothes on his body so he could climb into the tub. He sat inside his cramped bathtub with his head between his knees recollecting the events that happened in his nightmare. After about ten minutes of failed thinking he gave up and turned the hot water on. He watched the water gush out of the faucet slowly filling up the tub. Before the tub even got halfway filled Tyler's thoughts were bombarded with the evil ones of the oh so wonderful voice in his head, Blurryface.

 _"finish this waste of a life"_ he sang off tune, mocking the lyrics of one of Tyler's newly written songs. Blurryface always seemed to appear when Tyler showered since he was at an even more vulnerable position than normal, considering he's naked and contemplating life. " _come on ty, look how nice and shiny those beautiful razors sitting at the edge of the tub are"_ Tyler tries to stop himself from looking, but fails miserably, which only makes the menacing smile of blurry face widen from his spot on top of the closed toilet bowl. " _they're just waiting and pleading for you to take them and glide them across your wrists, they are put out for you you know?"_

"That's not what they're there for" Tyler snarls through gritted teeth wanting so badly to punch Blurry in his face, but knows he can't because he's not real. He's just a figment of his imagination his screwed up mind created.

" _you're wrong and you know that"_ he said in a sing-song tone his blood red eyes glimmering in the bright light of the bathroom. " _but since i'm a nice person i'll let you think it through first, it isn't my wrists your slitting anyways"_ and with those final words he disappeared leaving his deep bitter laugh to echo in the silent bathroom.

Although Tyler hasn't gotten an inch of his skin clean he shuts the water of and leaves it to drain away. He quickly dries of and wraps his towel around his waist then walks slowly back to his room to get dressed. He doesn't rush when in a dark hallway unlike the rest of his family who practically race from the bathroom back to their room. He likes being alone in the dark sometimes and had never really been scared of the dark or anything in it. Tyler had always thought, even as a little kid, that the thoughts in his mind were probably much scarier than anything that could ever be lurking in the dark.

He gets to his door and opens it making sure to make the smallest squeak his door can possibly manage. Even though his family is composed of most likely the heaviest sleepers in the world he's still cautious just in case. He shuts his door and pulls on a pair of alien socks, black jeans, underwear, and a tesla band t shirt on, which he decided was going to be his outfit for the day. Right now he feels in no way ready to write lyrics that would be half decent so sits down on his piano seat and plays it at the quietest level it plays at. He loses track of time and before he knows it it's 6:30 in the morning and his mom comes to knock on the door.

"Wake up Tyler you have to get to school" Kelly says with too much fake enthusiasm. Tyler waits a little to go down finishing one of the songs he's working out the notes to. He finally goes downstairs and pours himself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch with milk over it. Within 8 minutes his bowl is gone and he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he's done he puts all the things he'll need for the day into his red backpack he slings it onto his shoulder and jumps into the car that awaits him. His ride to school was somewhat quite because his mom was upset an accident was going to make Tyler so late to school. And he was a little bit late, and by a little he means about 20 minutes.

The worst part about being late was that he had no Jenna to run to because this was the only class they didn't share together. It just so happened to be his favorite class too, Science. When he walked into the classroom his teacher told him of the plan for their final and the week that leads up to it. Tyler had to complete an essay on the similarities and differences between a human and cow eye which he had to dissect with a partner. Since he was late his usual partner was working with someone else the only other person there was to work with was Josh Dun.

The Josh Dun. The emo of the school that just so happened to make Tyler's head flutter with worries. The only thought Tyler had in his mind as he made his way over to the desk Josh was already seated at was "This is most definitely not going to end well".


	2. Trouble for sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler together working in harmony with each other for a science project..... not likely.

Tyler gets to the table before his lovely friend gets to say any snarky comments in his mind and says "hi I'm Tyler" and holds out his hand for josh, which he so happily takes and replies with the comment I know that sounds kinda like a puff but like a good puff that's more like a super sing songy puff. Tyler gives a sigh which show how tired he is that everyone already knows him so he can't even introduce himself anymore.

Josh knows exactly what he means and gives Tyler one of his blindingly white smile with his mint gum coming though the side teeth of his mouth, which Tyler returns but makes it look small and shy like he's nervous. This is the first time he got a look at his face, and oh my.... All the rumors were true Tyler was so beautiful it was like he fell from heaven. Wow that's some pretty gay shit he thought. When he heard all those guys in the locker room one time talking about how they wish they were Tyler or the girls in the hallways that say they dumped their boyfriend so they can be available for Tyler, Josh really just thought it was like an inside joke that he and the rest of the school shared. But now he realizes that it's all true. He knows it sounds weird that he only now noticed the beauty of Tyler, but Tyler sits in the front of the classroom with this one kid that's always his partner and Josh sits in the back of the class by himself. Looking at something far away then close can be really breathtaking sometimes, like if you like the Mona Lisa painting from far away you see Mona Lisa, but when you look at it up close you can see every shaded detail on her that the painter shaded for a reason. Tyler was kinda like the Mona Lisa..... In some way.

Tyler is a lot less nervous than he was prior to meeting Josh something about him was just so warm and happy that it was almost like he wasn't looking at a complete emo kid. And it wasn't just like oh I wear black or whatever, Josh was a full blown emo with black clothes, died bright blue hair, a really thin smudged ring of black eyeliner and a nose piercing. But he didn't have that type of energy which was so totally weird to him. But Tyler was so into it. 

Tyler sits on the ground of the classroom as Josh stares down at him giving him one of those "are you crazy" type of looks from his spot at his desk. "Dude what are you doing you don't have to sit on the ground there's a chair over there, just pull it up to the desk" Tyler was slowly gathering himself when he realized that he had been getting lost in Josh's big beautiful brown eyes. It was too late though because Josh had already gotten up and out of his seat to retrieve the chair from an unused desk and slide it to the side of the desk he sat at. Tyler muttered a thank you under his breath as he sat down and Josh said "Earth to Tyler" while snapping and smiling wide at Tyler's still dazed expression because of how pretty Josh's eyes are. Josh goes on talking about what they'll do for their project and set a date for when they're gonna dissect the cow eye. He would occasionally look over and make eye contact with Tyler to make sure his mind wasn't completely lost at sea while he was telling him such important details that will help them get a good grade of the final and each time Tyler would nod his head to him, which was his silent and adorable way of saying "I'm listening, so keep going".

As much as Tyler loved science before, it had always felt like it was dragged out for eternity, but today it didn't feel like that, today was the first time in forever that time actually felt like it flew by. By the end of the class period they completed no work at all, only a few plans for what they will do later because they spiraled into talk of basketball and video games. Which they both had quite the passion for. Tyler was going to put the chair back and Josh looked down at his socks and couldn't help but smile. Tyler was wearing a pair of blue socks with green aliens all over them that Josh also has in his dresser and instantly regrets not wearing them today. "Sick socks dude, I have them too". Josh said with the most genuine enthusiasm Tyler had ever heard in probably his entire life.

"I know right they're sick as frick, we should match one day like how the cool kids did in like elementary school". Tyler said with a smile just as wide as the boy in front of him could manage. "We should probably give each other our numbers so we can talk more and stuff" he said almost shyly. Josh takes his phone out first and let's Tyler type his number in. Class has already ended and they are the only two people still in the classroom, aside from their teacher. "Yeah so like text me sometime when you get a chance". Josh nods his head and they say good bye to each other as they head different directions out of the science room.

About a minute later Tyler's phone pings and he pulls it out of his pocket. One new text message: Hey it's Josh. For some reason it makes his smile and he just replies with hey it's Tyler, then made his way over to the lockers where him and Jenna always met during brunch. He can't wait to tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you so much to everyone who read it, commented, gave it kudos and bookmarked it so far. <3 x Lauren


	3. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to go up I've kinda been busy and next week is finals so i probably won't upload next week either so try to be patient <3

Tyler hurriedly rushed over to the blue lockers they had at their school and bumped into a few kids before he saw his best friend Jenna standing at her locker on her phone eating cheese ruffles.

"Woah sppedy, everything alright?" Jenna said her smiling mouth full of chips when Tyler practically ran to her.

"Yeah I'm great, well more than great, I'm like amazing and I have so much to tell you" Tyler looked so happy it made Jenna's heart warm. Tyler told her the whole story from beginning to end leaving out the parts he thought she didn't need to know, like how he woke up from a nightmare, all while staring at her for her reactions. Tyler thought she was so funny when she did things like this she started choking on her chips and Tyler had to stop his storytelling do they could finish their giggle fit.

When Tyler finally finished his smile was so wide it hurt his cheeks and when he looked over at Jenna she had an unnerving smirk on her face, so he nervously asked what was wrong. She made the smirk wider when she said in a singsong tone "Tyler's got a crush" Tyler felt his cheeks grow hot and knew that they were most likely red at this point. He felt like he was in elementary school again and was being made fun of for liking something that nobody else did. 

"What!, noooo" And Jenna just laughed at this. Tyler knew he was kinda gay, but he didn't think anyone noticed it. 

"Tyler I know your gay and it's okay I still love you more than anything" she said with her hand in Tyler's.

"How'd you find out" asked Tyler actually confused after he had pulled Jenna into a tight hug where her head laid on his chest because of their height difference. He didn't think he made it that obvious. Or did he?

"I mean most people probably wouldn't notice these things, but i notice everything. Like how you talk about boys with more lust in your eyes than when you talk about girls, like my Halloween costume you didn't even bother to look down like every other boy at this school and if I catch you staring at someone most of the time it isn't a girl" His cheeks were red again as he realized that maybe it was kinda obvious and hoped no one else payed enough attention to come to this realization too. 

"Oh alright, yeah I'm not that into girls" He started to wonder if hr really did like Josh, but decided to forget about and maybe think about it later. Jenna smiled and he returned one even though it was sort of a shy one. It reminded Jenna of when the two had first met in kindergarten.

It was the first day of kindergarten in Columbus, Ohio and Tyler was begging his mom to let him stay home, because he was sick when the kids that were going to his kindergarten all went to preschool together so he would know absolutely nobody. When he got through his first class with his teacher and the other students he still hadn't made any friends. During lunch recess he sat in the sand box by himself while he watched the other kids play together. Halfway through a pretty girl in a white dress, with long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes came and sat down with him . She introduced herself as Jenna Black and he introduced himself as just Tyler. She thought that was funny so laughed and gave him a smile that was so beautifully designed and he gave her the best one he could manage himself. They thew sand in each other's faces until a teacher came out to see them. The teacher scolded them and they had to bite their lips to contain themselves the whole time. Once the teacher left they burst out in laughter and have been best friends since that day.

"That's perfectly fine with me" she said right before the bell rang and Tyler held out an arm for her to link onto while they walked to class together. It was started in sixth grade to help each other remember they were always there for them. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to them.

* * *

"Hey Hales" Josh said as he walked up to his best friend Haley who was at their usual meeting spot, which was the library because she was such an adorable nerd. She had her dyed head in a book as usual but poked her head up to greet Josh.

"Some one looks mighty cheerful today, so spill what happened to make the emo so happy" Hailey said jokingly. Josh went on to like tell her every single detail of the story and of Tyler, he even showed her the text he sent him. When he was finished telling her the story her only response was "So when are you gonna like ask him out, on like a date?" She asked.

Josh thought then said "Ummm..... I don't know" 

"It's not that hard, didn't you say that you guys didn't do anything during class?" Josh shook his head because it was true. "Well then ask him to hang out with you after school so you guys can like discuss your project and stuff" Josh smiled because Hailey always came up with the best plans. Josh took out his phone to text Tyler about it and then showed it to Hailey for her approval and when she nodded he pressed send and hurriedly walked to class with Hailey because the bell rang two minutes ago but they kept talking and will most likely be late if they didn't hurry their asses up. 

 


	4. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry my keyboard keeps auto correcting Hayley's name to the wrong spellings I think I got it figured out though.

Josh and Hayley arrive at class a few minutes too late and get told off by their teacher who obviously wasn't having the best day. Math is one of the few classes they have together, but they try really hard to make it tolerable. They both absolutely hate math and hate the teacher even more. His name is Mr. Urie and he is the worst human on this planet and his forehead is just as big as the planet.

* * *

Mr. Urie has his class favorites and Ms. Williams and her emo lover boy definitely aren't on the list. They're always giggling and kicking each other underneath their desks causing heads to turn, if their heads weren't already turned since both of the kids heads are dyed and made them look like the scented blueberry and orange highlighters your mom would buy you in like second grade.From all the snarky comments from kids that teachers like him hear and ignore they're both major homosexuals, but he thinks otherwise.

* * *

 

Tyler is walking with his arm linked around Jenna's both so not ready for the quiz that will be awaiting them in language arts. The quiz is about just another dumb book they have to read called Fahrenheit 451 which he's read before and just doesn't really get it. Well he gets it but he just thinks it's a lame concept, nothing that interesting about it. His phone buzzes in his pocket as he's about to enter his classroom and unhinged his arm from Jenna's to check who has texted him. He pulls it out to see a new text message from Josh and says a little too loudly "oh my gosh, Jenna" and it startles her. He turns his phone around to shove it in her face, that lights up when she reads who it's from and what it's saying.

She gets really excited and says "gimme gimme" then after a moment of hesitation Tyler reluctantly hands his phone over to her open hand and without asking tyler for permission replied with a sappy "I would love nothing more". She turns around to the face of an angry Tyler who then becomes less angry when his phone buzzes again with an instant reply from Josh that says "Cool, meet me by the lockers afterschool". Tyler rips the phone out of Jenna's hand and replies with a "Yea, see you there" then texts his mom that he needs to stay a couple hours after school to work on a project. The second bell has already rang so they are officially late so Tyler slips his phone back into his pocket turns the handle to the door of their English class and enter silently because the class has already started it's daily warm up. 

* * *

Both Josh and Tyler smile wide for their hangout date things afterschool and can't help but stare at the clock wishing it would tick faster.

 


	5. Date thingy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone if you wanna talk or something i would love to I don't have many friends and my tumblr is thisisnotehatyouresupposedtosee

The day goes by painfully slowly and it's absolutely horrible for both Tyler and Josh. But finally it's over and the two say goodbye to their friend and go to the lockers. Tyler walks slowly as if he hadn't been waiting every single second of the day since Josh sent him the text for this moment while Josh walks quicker than he usually does trying but failing at hiding his overwhelming excitement that he is hanging out with Tyler today. There's a small voice inside Josh's head that tells him that Tyler was just joking around and never planned on meeting him by the lockers but he pretends not to hear it. He arrives at the lockers and there's no Tyler waiting for him so he hides his disappointment with his phone while he checks the text messages that his mom has sent him while he waits on Tyler to hopefully come to the lockers since the bell only just rang at the most two minutes ago. He responds to his mom's demanding questions about what he'll be doing after school with a sassy text saying "stuff". While Tyler walks slowly to the lockers he's harassed by Blurryface who's taunting remarks almost make Tyler turn around and just walk home because just like Blurry is saying  _ ****He's not gonna be there loser_. He ignores this and keeps walking till he gets to the lockers where he stops in his tracks as a weight is lifted off his chest when he sees Josh by his locker and laughs when he notices that his hair is so identical to the shade of the lockers that his hair almost blended in. He has never been more relieved and Blurry was wrong so he told him just that in his head.

* * *

Josh looked up from his phone as he hears someone laughing and it's Tyler. He pockets his phone immediately and walks over to him. Josh smiles and in his head decides that Tyler officially has the cutest laugh he has ever heard as he says "What's so funny"

Tyler has let up on his laughing just a little bit and says "Oh nothing" and with a few more giggles he stops and they're just there staring at each other smiling like crazy. Finally Tyler decided to say something. "So what do you have planned for our date thingy today" 

"I have a couple of ideas, but first what's a date thingy" he says happily.

"Oh it's um, it's just I don't really know what to call us hanging out, well I guess you could call it hanging out, I guess" Blurryface is laughing at his and calling him ridiculous many times. His cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink while he stares at his shoes and Josh can't hold in the laugh that came tumbling out of his mouth. Tyler looks up and his cheeks lose their rosy color because how could he care about anything else than this beautiful boy in front of him laughing. He thinks Josh has such a pretty laugh.

"You can call it a date it you want, I wouldn't mind" he says through laughs. "Okay so let's go". Josh turns around and Tyler follows his to the parking lot where he takes out his keys and unlocks his old orange truck. Tyler was always told not to get into people's cars but when he is interrupted by Josh, who was already in the driver's seat of his truck said "We don't have all day, ya know" he thought who cares it'll probably be worth it.

Tyler hops into the truck's passenger seat, buckles up and puts his backpack in the back seats of the truck where Josh's backpack is. Josh puts the truck into reverse and drives out of the half empty parking lot. They sat is silence, but not like the uncomfortable type the nice type that doesn't really bother people until Tyler broke it saying "So where are we going" 

"You'll see when we get there" he said cheerfully with a smile.

"Okay then" Tyler laughed. He has never been more excited to be with someone and his heart is beating and he doesn't even know why, but he loves it.

 

 


End file.
